Through the Eyes of the Monster
by Zoe Storm
Summary: Jade is a water nymph who enjoys seducing young men and afterwards drowning them in whatever body of water she is frequenting. She thinks human men are filth. Until she meets the Winchester boys...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jade and I am a Hydriade or water nymph. This is the story of how I fell in love, with a human man named Dean Winchester.

Chapter 1:

I've been alive for many years now. So many I don't know the number exactly. I've met many men in my time. All of whom have tried to win my favor. But humans are beneath me. So I would just play along and then lead them to their deaths in my lake. I've frequented many different lakes over the years. If I were to stay at the same one for too long, the townsfolk may get suspicious of their men disappearing. I'm not sure of the name of the lake I frequent at this time, as I began my travels of this country before these bodies of water had any real name. I know that it is very peaceful here and I have not been bothered by too many manfolk as of late. Only a few have ventured to my little haven beside this great lake, and those few have paid the price for their foolishness.

I'm not quite sure what day it was, or even what time, as I don't normally bother with such human things. But it was a day that I would remember for the rest of my unnatural life. It was the day I first laid eyes on the Winchester boys.

When I am alone, I prefer to be without clothing, but this tends to make men too…easy to manipulate, so I always have clothing nearby, in case I need to dress in a hurry. This particular day, I was sunbathing on a rock by the south shore of my lake, when I heard footsteps and gruff voices approaching. I prefer not to deal with more than one human at a time as I find it exhausting, so I quickly dove into the water and hid in the weeds that are abundant at the waters edge. I wanted to see who my mystery visitors were, but I did not want to be seen.

Finally, the mystery men came into my view. They stopped just shy of the lakes edge and were quiet for a moment. They seemed to be studying the lake, as if there were some mystery to be solved. One was very tall, shaggy hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a kind of shy, charming look to him. He looked so young and innocent. The other was slightly shorter, but by no means slight in height. He was well built, with spiky brown hair and piercing green eyes. This one looked as if he were carrying the whole world on his shoulders. I felt a pang in my chest whilst I looked at this warrior, and felt a of wave of confusion. I hadn't felt any kind of emotion or attraction to anyone in so long, let alone a human. I thought maybe it was just a bad case of indigestion at the sight of two human men within such close range of me, but I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head that that was not the case.

After the pair finished their observation of the area, they turned to each other and began to have a conversation that unnerved me to my very core.

"So", said the taller of the two, "What do you think?". The shorter thought for a moment and then replied with a smirk, "Well, Sammy, I think this would be a great place to bring a chick, for a little midnight stroll, if you get my meaning." The tall one, Sammy, glared at his companion. "Dean, I meant what do you think of the case. For once, I just wish you would keep your mind out of the gutter." The green eyed man, Dean, had the decency to look taken aback, at least for a moment before speaking again. "Hey man, I can't help it I know how to have a good time with a chick, you seriously need to get laid once in a while. Maybe you wouldn't be so grouchy."

"Dean", said Sammy, "The case, focus." "Oh, alright", said Dean. "I mean, are you even sure that there is a case here? So three men have drowned here in the last 5 months, but seriously, Sam, people drown. How is this a case?" Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a torn up leather bound book, a diary of some sort. "Looking through Dad's journal, I've found connections to other lakes in the area. Men go out fishing on the lake and then, all of a sudden, they want to go fishing at the same place, every day, all day. Some even forget their fishing equipment at home, they are so ready to get out there. Doesn't that sound a little suspicious to you? Like, maybe they are under some kind of spell?"

Dean smiled and laughed a little. "Well, it sounds like these men are having an affair on their wives and using the classic "I'm going fishing" excuse. Then maybe they come out here with their conquests, have a few drinks, do their thing, and then pass out and fall in the water and drown. Sounds perfectly normal to me."

"That's a bit far fetched, Dean.", Sam pauses,"But you may be right. I say we at least look into it, if we can't find anything by the weekend, we'll look for something else. Does that work for you?"

"Oh, hell yes, Sammy", exclaimed Dean. "Now I can go to that little bar on the edge of town tonight, find me a lucky lady and act upon what I said earlier. It's going to be a good night." , he smirked.

"Whatever, Dean.", replied Sam, while rolling his eyes.

So, these two were under the impression that something mysterious was going on at my lake. I thought that I had better lay low until these two left town. I had a feeling that they could be more trouble than I originally expected. I was more worried about the younger of the two, Sam, he looked very determined to find out exactly what was going on here. Where as the older, Dean, looked very determined to get laid. I could relate to that. Though I hated to copulate with human men, there weren't very many choices for me, so I did have physical interactions with some of the males that I had encountered, and it wasn't all unpleasurable. Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind doing a few things with this Dean character. He looked to be in very good physical shape and he had a bit of flare to him. That was something I admired in a human. I smiled to myself as I swam away to plot the night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the two men had left, I returned to my spot on the rock and thought to myself about the coming night. I had a few tricks up my sleeve that I had used on previous encounters with human couples to get the females to leave the males alone. I would be putting a few of these into action this very night. When the sun dipped below the horizon, I gathered all I would need for my nights endevours and found a suitable hiding place, just inside the woodline that surrounded the lake.

It seemed like hours later before I finally heard drunken giggles and heavy footsteps approach the lake. I stayed very still and hoped they would not come upon my position and spot me. Dean and a blonde human woman with substantial breasts stumbled into the clearing. As they walked, I could hear Dean talking to the woman, who seemed to have some kind of brain disorder as she could not stop laughing, though I heard nothing amusing. "So, Stacey huh?", I heard Dean say, "I love that name. Really, it's my favorite." The blonde says something between giggles, but I can't quite catch it, maybe it's in a language unknown to me. When the blonde is done, Dean speaks again. "Baby, I have never brought any other woman here, I was waiting on the right one. You're special." Well, it was true, he hadn't brought another woman here, but special? Maybe he was the one with brain damage. But then I remembered, some men lied to women to get what they wanted. I had encountered a few men who had tried such things on me. But I can sense emotion in mortals and knew they were telling me falsehoods. This was just a ploy to get this woman to sleep with him.

Dean had brought a blanket that he then laid down at the lakes edge. Stacey collapsed onto the blanket and beckoned Dean to her. Dean smiled and joined her on the blanket, where they commenced into deep kissing and drunken groping. In less than a minute, Stacey was down to nothing but her underwear, which, in my opinion, looked like her rear end had eaten most of the small piece of clothing, and Dean was shirtless. I smirked to myself, showtime.

I reached for a folded leaf I had next to me and pulled out one of the lake's residents. With dead accuracy, I flicked my wrist and this creature landed on Stacey's bare left thigh. I heard her exclaim something out loud, but I guess Dean was too much for her to think about at the moment, because the two continued on their drunken discovery of each other. I frowned before I pulled out another and once again, flicked my wrist. This one landed on her bare stomach. This time, Stacey pushed Dean away to examine what had landed on her. Her eyes widened and she began to scream. "Oh my god, oh my god! What is that? Get it off! Get it off!" Dean tried to calm the hysterical woman down. "It's just a leech, calm down, let me get my lighter and a stick I can burn. The heat will make it fall off." Stacey then saw the one on her thigh. She screamed again. "There's another one! Oh my god! You said I'm special and you bring me to a place where I'm getting eaten alive by alien bugs? What the hell is wrong with you?" She grabbed her clothes and stomped off back into the woods as Dean tried to protest. But after calling her name for a few minutes, he gave up hope of her coming back and dropped back onto the blanket with a sigh. My plan had worked. And I hoped a big branch scraped her on the rear as she walked back to the road. I giggled quietly to myself and relaxed as I enjoyed the bare chested man who sat, defeated, and more than a little aroused, on the place where he had hoped to get lucky.


End file.
